


The Trunk

by hlnwst



Series: RWBY Prompts [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlnwst/pseuds/hlnwst
Summary: Yang has a trunk under her bed. Blake discovers what is in that trunk and can't stop thinking about the ways that she and Yang can make use of the contents.Light bondage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never delved into bondage or anything like that before. Trying something new.

On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Blake sat on her bed, staring at the words on the pages in front of her. Nothing was entering her brain, though. She’d been staring at the same page about half an hour. Her mind, however, was far away.

Well, not geographically. Her mind was on a trunk that resided underneath her bed. Yang’s trunk. She hadn’t taken much notice of it before but since she’d accidentally seen what the trunk contained, it was _all_ she could think about.

She knew that Yang had a lot more experience than her in the bedroom. She was honestly grateful because Yang had opened her mind and body up like a gift that she’d been waiting years for. Yeah… Blake _definitely_ appreciated Yang’s experience.

The trunk, though…

Blake sighed and shut her book, giving up on attempting to make progression with her book. At that moment, the dorm room door burst open and her heart fluttered as Yang’s familiar scent immediately engulfed her senses.

“Yang,” she breathed, a loving smile creeping onto her face.

She received a brilliant smile in return. “Hey, kitten.” Yang crossed the room and gave Blake a brief kiss. “I’m just gonna go shower and then-“

“No!” Blake blurted.

Yang’s brows furrowed for a moment before that smirk that made Blake weak in the knees appeared.

“You have something else in mind?” Yang asked, dropping her training bag onto the floor.

Blake automatically shifted down on her bed so that Yang could move on top. “You could say that,” she whispered, her heart hammering.

Yang rested her body full on top of Blake, causing Blake to shiver in anticipation. She couldn’t believe that she was actually going to ask Ya-

“What’s on your mind, kitten?” Yang whispered, her nose nuzzling the space underneath Blake’s ear.

“I, uh…um…”

Yang pushed herself up, her lilac eyes staring intensely into Blake’s. Blake knew that she had her full attention.

“I want us to use the things in your trunk,” she blurted out.

Yang blinked in surprise and sat up so that she was straddling Yang’s hips. “Blake, do you even know-“

“Yes, I saw you open it the other morning when I woke up. I think you maybe thought I was still sleeping but I wasn’t.”

Yang looked down at her for a few moments. “Okay,” she said slowly. “I just have to ask, are you…am I not pleasing you-“

Blake pushed herself up. “Oh, God, Yang, of course you do! I have never felt as good as I do when I’m with you. You seriously don’t have to worry about that. I just…” She glanced down, her embarrassment catching up to her. “I know you’ve done that kind of thing before and you obviously enjoy it considering how much stuff you have, and I want you to be able to do that stuff with me.”

“Blake, this is something that you have to be completely okay with. You can’t do this for me. As a couple, we need to be one hundred percent sure that this is something we _both_ want.”

“Do…you?”

Yang nodded immediately. “Of course. God, if you only knew the things I think of sometimes.” She leaned down to kiss Blake.

“Like what?” Blake breathed once they’d parted.

“Are you sure?”

Blake swallowed. “I think if we start off with something light, we can progress from there?”

Yang grinned. “Sounds good to me.” She started pulling at her clothing. It only took Blake a millisecond to assist her. Soon, both of them lay naked on the bed, side by side.

“Okay, first things first. We need a safe word. You need to tell me if things are getting too crazy for you, or if you need a break, okay? The same for me.”

“Um, okay. What’s your safe word?” Blake asked.

Yang leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “Bumblebee.”

The tone, the rumble in her voice, the breathing, God, _everything_ about the way she said that just made Blake instantly wet. Not that she hadn’t already been, to be fair.

“And that’s supposed to make you calm down?” she asked breathlessly.

Yang chuckled. “You make a good point. But think of it this way – even if I need us to stop, my safe word is a reminder that I’m here for you, and you are for me.”

Blake blushed. After almost five months together, she thought she’d be used to the sudden bursts of romance from her usually cheesy and overtly sexual partner. She was happy to be continuously surprised.

“Okay, so can my safe word be the same as yours?” Blake asked.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.”

Blake bit her lip. “I want you.”

Yang swallowed. “Yeah?”

Instead of answering, Blake took Yang’s hand that had been resting on her hip and moved it.

“Oh,” Yang breathed.

Blake couldn’t bite back the moan as Yang’s fingers immediately started expertly building her up. She didn’t want the first one to be so quick, but it was upon her before she could even scold herself. Her nails dug into Yang’s shoulder as pleasure wracked her body.

“Shit, that was so hot,” Yang murmured, pulling her hand away from Blake and licking the cum away.

Blake just groaned in response. Her words weren’t working yet.

Yang chuckled and guided Blake onto her back. “It’s good that we got you warmed up, though. Plus, I would never consider it a bad thing to give you an orgasm.”

“Be my guest,” Blake mumbled.

Laughing again, Yang leaned down to press soft kisses against Blake’s flushed skin. She started at her neck and moved down to her chest, spending a few minutes lavishing Blake’s breasts with attention. Blake felt her body temperature increase very quickly and she was hoping that Yang was, at some point, going to introduce her to the contents of her trunk.

“Second thing, you need to accept that experimentation is okay,” Yang said between kisses. “You may not know what you like, or what you don’t like. You need to be willing to see what works for you, and for us by extension.”

“O-Okay,” Blake stammered, wishing that her body didn’t react so quickly to Yang. Sometimes, she just wanted things to last a bit longer.

But in reality, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. Yang knew exactly how to keep her hot and bothered – for hours too.

“How do you feel about being tied up?” Yang asked, her right arm disappearing under the bed.

Blake’s heart rate picked up. “I think I could be okay with that.”

Yang hummed and produced Blake’s ribbons from Gambol Shroud.

“Yang…”

“I thought maybe using something familiar would help,” Yang replied. “Would you rather not?”

“I…” _Honesty_. “I’m just worried that I’ll never be able to look at my weapon the same way if we use a part of it for sex, you know?”

Yang’s eyes widened. “Holy crap. You’re so right. It would not suit either of us to get a lady boner when fighting Grimm.”

Blake couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Hmmm.” Yang was rummaging around, and Blake moved to sit up so that she could see.

She found herself immediately flat on her back with Yang’s face directly over hers. “Don’t move, kitten,” she said in a firm and sultry voice that made Blake quiver.

_Oh, God._

“Did you like that?” Yang asked conversationally, returning to find whatever it was she was looking for.

“Uh, yeah.”

“That’s good. Really good. Do you know why I call you kitten?”

Blake’s eyes widened. “B-Because I’m a cat Faunus?”

Yang snorted. “True, but it’s because I want to call you that under very different circumstances.”

“Like right now?”

“Hmmm. Yes and no. While I still like that you consider it a term of endearment from me, and it totally can stay that way outside our bedroom, I do want to use it in a more…aggressive way.”

“Aggressive how?” Blake asked, all manner of images flying through her head.

Yang returned to her position of straddling Blake’s hips as she pulled up some purple scarves. “I want to command you. I want you to be powerless underneath me as I drive you almost insane with pleasure.”

“Ooooh.” Blake trembled. “I…um, I think I would be okay with that.”

Yang smirked. “I can see that, kitten. How would you feel about me getting rough with you?”

_Holy crap._ She was losing focus on Yang’s words very quickly. She just wanted to get to the good stuff. “Um…uh, what?”

“Focus, Blake. Hey!” Yang cradled her face. “Try and be present for this bit, okay? I need to make sur that we’re on the same page.”

Blake nodded. “Sorry, I just…got a little excited.”

And just like that, Sexy Commander Yang was back. “Well, that’s very good news, kitten.”

“Fuck,” Blake breathed. She could see the effect that had on her Yang since she rarely cursed out loud.

Yang surged forward and kissed her hard. Blake moaned as she reciprocated, her hands gripping any piece of available skin she could.

“Pull my hair,” Yang panted between frantic kisses. “Bite me, mark me, scratch me. I want you to lose control with me.”

Blake swallowed and breathed heavily. Yang’s eyes were a much darker purple than she’d seen before and it turned her on _so much_. She nodded vigorously, which prompted a cheeky grin from Yang who leaned back in for more frenzied kisses.

Blake normally kept a tight control on her emotions, which was a big reason why she’d resisted the pull to Yang for as long as she did. Once Yang had managed to get behind that last wall, though, it was only a matter of time before Blake let her into every part of her soul. She had relinquished a lot of her control when it came to Yang, but they both knew that she still held on to a small slice. Yang was asking her let go completely, something Blake had never dreamed of doing.

Yang slipped a leg in between Blake’s and started thrusting her hips in a smooth motion. She really did know exactly which of Blake’s buttons to press. Feeling a particularly pleasurable jolt run through her, she dug her short nails into Yang’s shoulders and bit down on Yang’s bottom lip. The resulting shudder from Yang surprised her and she rocked her hips in time with Yang. They both moaned simultaneously, and Blake reached down to grip and caress Yang’s perfectly muscled butt cheek.

“Ah, fuck. Do it,” Yang stuttered through a moan. She focussed on marking Blake’s neck very prominently.

Blake’s hips arched up at the unexpected pleasure from a much harder suck that she hadn’t received before. She moved both hands down to Yang’s butt and dug all ten nails in.

“Jesus _fuck_ ,” Yang mumbled into Blake’s shoulder. “Bite me, kitten,” she growled.

Blake’s hesitation was non-existent as she moved her mouth to the top of Yang’s arm, just below her shoulder and bit down. She was a bit tentative at first, but when she felt a gush of wetness against her thigh, she did it again. Harder.

Yang groaned. Blake released the skin and bit down next to it, harder still.

“Fuck, _yes_. Just like that, kitten. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Blake shivered as Yang’s thrusting became firmer and quicker. She released Yang’s butt and raked her nails down her back, across her shoulders – anything to grip onto as the pleasure of each thrust threatened to send her flying. But she held off. She wanted to wait for Yang. She wanted them to cum together.

“Almost there,” Yang choked out as she slammed her hips into Blake’s once more. Blake’s right hand tangled itself in Yang’s gorgeous golden locks and pulled. Once again, she started lightly, but Yang encouraged her with a _very_ loud moan. Feeling suddenly emboldened, Blake gripped and pulled Yang’s hair hard to expose her neck, where she raked her teeth down that beautiful skin that she spent hours admiring. She nipped along Yang’s collar bone and shivered at how Yang was responding. It was amazing to have her completely fall apart above her.

“Oh, fuck. Blake, Blake. Fuck, Blake!” Yang cried out, her body spasming as she finally reached that peak. Blake arched her own hips up, and Yang’s muscular thigh hit her clit perfectly, sending her over that peak along with Yang.

The room was silent save for their heavy breathing as they came back down to Remnant.

“Kitten,” Yang breathed out a laugh, resting her sweaty forehead against Blake’s. “That was so fucking incredible. Wow.”

Blake, already flushed from two incredible orgasms, bit her lip and went even redder. “Yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. God, you were amazing. The way you responded to me was more than I dreamed.”

“So, it was good?” Blake asked again, wanting to be sure that she had lived up to Yang’s expectations.

“Blake, that was very tame bondage and I still had the best orgasm of my life.”

“Wait, what?”

Yang kissed her instead. “I know that you think I have all this experience, but none of it matters when the person you’re with is your soulmate. It changes everything. So yeah, definitely one for the record books.”

Blake blinked.

“Come on, let’s cuddle.”

Yang slid off Blake and they both winced at how much stickiness there was between their legs.

“Hmmm. Maybe we should go and shower first,” Yang suggested.

Blake smiled. “Are you going to behave?”

Yang’s eyes flashed a darker shade of purple. “Now, now, kitten. I’m in charge here. I’d say you’re the one that needs a lesson in behaving.”

_Oh, fuck._  

* * *

 

Dusk was falling when Ruby and Weiss returned to the dorm after they’d been shopping in Vale for the afternoon. Weiss led them in, only to promptly turn around and prevent Ruby from continuing.

“Weiss, what? I’m tired and hungry.”

“I can fix the hungry part,” Weiss replied, a light blush dusting her cheeks. “You’ll feel a lot better once you’ve eaten some dinner, and then we can come back here and _relax properly as a team_.” She said the last bit loudly in the hope that her slumbering teammates would wake up.

Sure enough, she heard some rustling and the _thump_ of something – or someone – hitting the floor. Shaking her head to herself, Weiss closed the door with more force than usual and linked arms with Ruby, steering her away from the room.

_Well, it was only a matter of time before Yang’s trunk became part of their relationship_ , Weiss thought to herself. She glanced down at Ruby, who was waving at some fellow students they passed on their way to the cafeteria. _Ruby’s not nearly ready for that kind of exposure. She’s already been scarred from walking in on them three times. At least_ , Weiss smiled to herself, _not just yet._


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang receives a text from Blake that has her very hot and bothered. It's time she taught her kitten a lesson...

** PART 2 **

****

_I’ve been a bad kitten._

Yang’s brain had pretty much short circuited when she’d seen the message on her scroll from Blake. Her devious little kitten had even had the cheek to send it to her just after lunch, _knowing_ that it would still be a full two and half hours before they could see each other with any kind of privacy again.

With the energy coursing through her, Yang was surprised that her semblance wasn’t activating every few minutes. Unfortunately for Cardin, who had been assigned to battle her in Professor Goodwitch’s class, she focussed a little too hard on releasing some of that energy.

Within two minutes, he was on the floor, his aura blinking dangerously low.

“Miss Xiao Long,” Professor Goodwitch said in that condescending tone that Yang normally hated but all she could think about was using _that_ tone to put Blake in her place.

_And by in her place, I mean tied to my bed and screaming my name._

“This is a training class. I do not award any extra points for showboating.”

“Noted, Miss G.” Yang nodded, still vibrating with too much energy. “Just feeling really energised. Maybe I should go run a few miles?”

Professor Goodwitch arched her eyebrow and pushed her glasses up her nose. “Very well.”

Yang was out of that room before anyone could blink. Walking so fat that it could be called running, Yang typed a reply to Blake.

_Then you had best expect to be punished thoroughly, my naughty kitten. I will be waiting for you._

Remembering that they had two other roommates, one of which was her little sister that she’d probably already scarred for life, Yang sent a message to both Ruby and Weiss, warning them to find something to do for the next four hours because she and Blake needed to _discuss something_.

* * *

As she rounded the corner into the corridor that led to the dorm rooms, Yang took a few moments to compose herself. She couldn’t let Blake see how riled up she was. She needed to maintain control. It was going to be pleasurable for both of them in the long run anyway.

Since Blake had boldly suggested making use of her trunk, they hadn’t managed to really take advantage. Sure, they still had sex – Blake _was_ the sexiest thing in Remnant and Yang only had so much self-control – and lately, it had progressed to hard, rough sex. Yang could tell that Blake wanted more. It was just a case of finding a time where they could properly explore that. Yang was _all_ for progress in the bedroom, especially since she had some fucking amazing ideas that she was itching to try. But at the end of the day, she loved Blake and she would never do anything to make her uncomfortable.

Making sure her heartrate was relatively normal since she knew Blake could hear it if she was riled up, she calmly opened the door, taking her time to close and lock it behind her. She heard Blake’s short inhale of breath but didn’t acknowledge her until she turned around.

_Holy Grimm, mother of all that holy._

Yang swallowed, not able to mask the look of shock and hunger on her face as she finally took Blake in.

She was laying on the bed in the skimpiest lingerie that Yang had ever seen and attached to the posts of the bed were Yang’s silk scarves. On top of the bookcase next to Blake’s bed was a dildo and harness – Yang’s favourite one, too.

“Oh, kitten,” she breathed, practically leaping across the room and dived onto the bed, using her core strength to keep herself from crushing Blake.

“I was waiting for you,” Blake breathed.

“Such a good kitten,” Yang whispered back, wasting no further time in kissing _the most perfect person in the world_.

As they traded passionate kisses, Yang undressed herself. When Blake tried to help, Yang pushed her hands towards the bedposts and maintained her control over the kiss. She absolutely loved it when Blake become putty in her hands. It gave her a sense of incredible power to have someone as strong and proud as Blake whimper under her command. It made her want to show Blake all the pleasures she had to offer.

And well, her trunk certainly helped in that department.

Once Yang was naked, she reached for the harness, quickly strapping it on and setting the dildo in place. She glanced up and saw Blake’s gorgeous yellow cat eyes eyeing the contraption. Wiggling her hips so that it moved around, Yang delighted in watching Blake’s gaze follow it.

_Oh, this is going to be so good._

“So tell me, kitten,” Yang began conversationally, leaning down to tie Blake’s left wrist to the bedpost, “what did you do?”

Blake flushed and looked down. Yang tied the scarf and pulled on it sharply, getting Blake’s attention.

“I asked you a question, kitten.”

“I, uh, I faked being sick so that I could come back to the room and set this up for you…for u-us.”

_Well, damn._

Yang’s eyes softened as she slipped out of character. She sat on the bed and cradled Blake’s face before she kissed her softly. “I love you, you know that?”

Blake nodded and a shy smile crept onto her face. Yang stood up, finding her character once more. “So you _lied_ to get out of class because what? You’re horny?”

Blake nodded quickly.

“That makes me feel as though you don’t think I satisfy you enough, kitten.” She tutted. “Well, that is just unacceptable. We’re going to have to think of a punishment for you, one that will remind you that you are _very_ well pleasured.”

Blake looked demure and it drove Yang _wild_ when she did that because she knew for a fact that her kitten has so much fight in her. When she lowered her defences and played these games with Yang, it just showed how much she trusted Yang, which couldn’t be placed higher on her list of things she loved about Blake. The fact that Blake trusted her so implicitly allowed her to love her completely.

Yang returned to her task, walking around the bed to tie Blake’s other hand. She checked non-verbally with Blake that they weren’t too tight, and Blake tested their pull. She nodded with a happy, excited smile, which made Yang smile in return.

_She’s just too fucking cute._

“This is going to be a harsh punishment, kitten, one I don’t really want to dish out, but you need to understand the consequences of your actions. Lying is a very, _very_ bad habit.” Yang climbed onto the bed, resting in the space between Blake’s legs. She licked her lips as her gaze zeroed in on the absurd amount of wetness awaiting her.

Forcing herself to restrain from just fucking Blake into oblivion there and then, Yang turned and lifted Blake’s right foot to the bedpost, securing the scarf around it so that it was supported at a comfortable angle but also not able to get loose. She did the same to Blake’s left foot and smirked at her handiwork. Blake was spread out on the bed, her chest heaving with the exertion of their role playing.

_We haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet._

But Yang was well aware of what the anticipation did to Blake. It meant that foreplay was often not necessary, which was fine for Yang since she could go from normal to hot and heavy in about zero point five seconds. Especially with Blake.

“What’s our safe word?” Yang murmured, slowly moving so that she was hovering over Blake.

“Bumblebee!” Blake all but squeaked out.

“Such a good kitten.” Yang trailed her tongue down Blake’s exposed neck, feeling her pulse thumping wildly. Her strength allowed her to remain suspended above Blake so that they didn’t touch unless she allowed it. One downside was her large breasts often ended up brushing against Blake which, while incredibly pleasurable, didn’t go well with her whole allusive vibe.

“Now, kitten,” she said, pulling back and sitting on her haunches. She bit back the smile at how Blake’s body arched to follow her. “What would you suggest is a suitable punishment?”

Yang was testing Blake, to an extent. So far, their bondage play had been very light and they hadn’t delved too deeply into the role playing. To put it simply, they alternated between Dom and Sub, depending on what the occasion called for. This was the first time she was really exploring the role-playing part of BDSM, and she wasn’t sure how Blake would react.

“I…”

“Use your words, kitten.”

“W-Whatever you wish. I’m yours.”

Yang had to physically stop herself from kissing Blake silly. She just loved her so fucking much and the fact that she was fully embracing their role-playing was just so. Effing. Hot.

“You may rethink that once I’m done with you,” Yang commented.

“Never,” Blake replied, her voice holding more conviction than before.

Yang raised her eyebrows. While her heart sang to hear those words, the Dom in her needed to remind her kitten that being defiant would just end up prolonging the punishment.

“We shall see,” Yang said simply. “Now, I only have two instructions for you, kitten, and they are to be obeyed without fail. Is that understood?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Yang smirked.

“Yes, Goddess,” Blake breathed, her body starting to twitch.

“Now, it looks to me like you’re getting ready to cum when I haven’t even touched you.” Yang tutted. “That’s not very nice, kitten. Be a good pussy and put a stop to that, will you?”

Blake’s eyes flashed and Yang could see her considering flipping the roles, which she would allow because Blake was still learning, and Yang was very mindful of her previous relationship and the control he’d held over her. She didn’t ever want Blake feeling like her control was being taken away from her. Yang wanted it given voluntarily, always.

She saw Blake deflate and her heart thumped proudly.

“Y-Yes, Goddess.”

“Good, kitten. First rule is that you are not allowed to cum. Second rule is that you may only speak when it is to _beg_ me to allow you to cum. Understood?”

Blake glared at Yang, but she knew it wasn’t malicious. Blake was just testing the defiance of her character. Yang fucking _loved_ it.

“I said,” Yang pressed her thumb to Blake’s clit hard, causing her to yelp at the sudden spark of pleasure, “do you understand?”

“Yes, Goddess,” Blake gasped, moaning immediately afterwards.

Yang delighted in seeing Blake gripping the scarves around her wrists.

“So much wetness,” Yang murmured, focussing her attention on the one place she’d been aching to visit. She ran her index finger between Blake’s labia, gathering a fair amount of juices. She sat up on her knees and applied that wetness to her dildo.

_No._

Her _cock._

“You’re so ready for me,” Yang mused conversationally. “Look at you, practically dripping.”

Blake was biting her lip so hard that Yang was a little afraid she was going to draw blood but when she saw the gleam in Blake’s eyes as she watched Yang’s hands, she knew that Blake wanted this just as much as she did.

Once she was satisfied that her cock was lubricated enough, Yang shuffled forward on the bed, kneeling right in front of Blake’s pussy.

_And what a glorious pussy it is._

Yang had no qualms about spending hours worshipping Blake’s pussy. It welcomed her like an old friend and Blake responded _so_ well to her. It was honestly her pleasure to give Blake orgasm after orgasm as she happily ate her out.

But it wasn’t the time. No, she was going to teach her kitten a lesson in being a good Sub.

“Remember,” Yang cooed. “You’re going to have to beg.”

Blake exhaled sharply through her nose, which Yang took as a small note of defiance. She knew Blake, though. Her kitten wasn’t going to last long at all. She was pretty sure she was going to have to work hard to stave off her own orgasm until Blake was ready.

Yang gripped Blake’s hips, her thumb gently brushing her hipbone. Blake met her gaze and a slight nod was all she needed. Yang guided her cock to Blake’s pussy and slowly pushed the tip in. The reaction from Blake was instantaneous. Her eyes rolled back and her grip on the scarves became white knuckled. Her ears were flat against her head that Yang almost couldn’t see them. Almost.

As wet as Blake was, Yang was still slow in her initial penetration. Blake was always tight around her fingers – which she absolutely loved – so taking something as wide as her cock was going to be difficult.

Blake’s hips started moving, clearly encouraging Yang to go deeper but she stilled that motion by holding her still. She should have known that Blake’s core strength would still allow her ample control over her hips, even though her arms and legs were suspended off the bed.

“This is a punishment, kitten,” Yang reminded her.

Too soon, Yang bottomed out and had to reign in her own reaction to feeling their bodies connect. Blake was so wet that Yang could feel it on her own hips as she moved in small circles, getting Blake’s body comfortable to the foreign object.

Observing Blake, she was really awestruck by how strongly she kept hold of her emotions and reactions. Blake was definitely stubborn, and Yang had never made her beg before. Blake was proud too. Pride and stubbornness made for a very entertaining Sub.

Yang slowly started pulling out and she loved how she could feel Blake’s inner walls desperately gripping onto her cock as it slid out. Halfway, she pushed back in, a little firmer than before. Yang’s eyes never left Blake’s face. Blake tried valiantly to keep eye contact, but it was obviously too much of a toll to keep her vocal appreciation at bay.

_Oh, she’s going to hate me now._

Yang smirked and pulled out again. Halfway, she stopped and remained still. Blake’s head whipped sharply towards her, her yellow eyes practically screaming at her to carry on. Yang kept a strong grip on Blake’s hips as she anticipated the desperate movement to keep going. She wasn’t wrong.

“All I need is to hear one thing from you, kitten,” Yang said in a soft but commanding voice.

Blake started shaking slightly and Yang knew that she wouldn’t last much longer.

_Fine with me. I’m dying inside. I wanna just lay against her and take her nice and slowly. Build her up properly._

Yang resolved to do that once they’d cuddled after this.

Blake’s breathing was becoming quicker and Yang raised an eyebrow in a challenge. She was just as stubborn as Blake, and she had a lot more experience as a Dom. She knew not to break character.

“Please!”

The broken voice echoed around the room. Yang was startled by how suddenly it burst from Blake, but she definitely wasn’t disappointed.

“Please, please. Just fuck me. I need you to make me cum. _Please_.”

Yang pushed all the way in and Blake arched her back in relief, her broken moans fuelling Yang more and more. Giving in to her own desires, Yang bottomed out inside Blake and lay on top of her, their bare skin meeting for the first time in what felt like months.

“Please, what?” Yang husked in Blake’s ear, licking the edge.

“P-Please, Goddess. Oh, fuck. _Please, Goddess_.”

With a surge of her own passion, Yang pushed herself up onto her arms and started moving in and out of Blake with startling rhythm and precision. Every thrust was hitting Blake exactly where she needed it, if her cries were anything to go by.

Rolling her hips every time she hit the deepest part of Blake meant that the pressure on her clit came with a little more friction, ensuring that she could build herself up quickly in order to cum with Blake. She needed to hurry up because she didn’t want her kitten to wait too much longer. She’d been such a good kitten already.

“Harder, Goddess. Please, _harder_!” Blake was panting in her ear and it turned Yang on even more. She obliged, putting more effort into her thrusts. The bed started creaking as they moved together.

_Almost there…_

“Kitten, you’ve been very naughty, but I think you’ve learned a valuable lesson, haven’t you?” Yang asked in between grunts of exertion as she pushed Blake to her absolute limit.

“ _Yes_ ,” Blake hissed, arching and exposing her neck to delectably for Yang to ignore.

Yang thrusted hard and bit down on Blake’s supple flesh. Blake cried out, much louder than she had before and Yang released the skin, now dark, and soothed it over with her tongue.

“Since you’ve learned your lesson, you can cum, kitten,” Yang whispered.

Blake moaned in relief, her entire body shaking in pleasure. Yang could feel her cock being held tightly inside Blake so she pushed in as deep as she could, triggering her own orgasm. She forced herself to keep her hips rolling forward to prolong the orgasm for both of them.

“Yang, my arms,” she heard Blake mumble.

Trying to bring herself back to the present after such an intense orgasm, Yang reached up and started undoing the knots. Blake took the opportunity to kiss her neck.

“You’re not helping.” Yang chuckled, finally undoing the knot.

“Sorry,” Blake replied. She didn’t sound sorry at all. As soon as her hand was free, Blake raked her nails down Yang’s back, causing her to groan loudly in pleasure. In fact, she thought she may have had another mini-orgasm.

“Fuck, Blake.” Yang rested her head against Blake’s shoulder. “That was incredible.”

“Hmmm.”

Before Yang could even register what was happening, she was being rolled off the bed and landed on the carpeted floor on her butt.

_What the…_

Two seconds later, there was a loud crash as her bed landed where they had just been.

Yang blinked. “Well, fuck.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what caused that.”

Blake was straddling her lap and somehow, Yang _needed_ to know, she’d gotten herself free of three of the restraints and pulled them out of danger.

With Yang still buried inside her.

As Yang realised that, Blake sat up and started moving her hips, a playful look in her eyes.

“You are single-handedly the most amazing woman in the world, Blake Belladonna,” Yang said forcefully, regaining a grip on Blake’s hips and encouraging her to ride her cock. “Fuck, I love you.”

Blake’s hand tangled in Yang’s hair and she tugged it roughly to the side, never once breaking her rhythm. Yang hissed in pleasure.

Blake leaned down to whisper sultrily in her ear, “I love you too, Yang Xiao Long. Now cum for me.”

And she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends my first foray into the surprisingly interesting world of bondage. I may revisit, who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a part 2 from Yang's point of view a few weeks later... ;)  
> For my new Discord server friends :)


End file.
